Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn
by XxXCocoPuffXxX
Summary: Serious as a heart attack, I'm looking in my almanacI've gotta find out all the things, Find out where she got her wings.


I'm back….kind of. I'm just writing one story then I'm going back to my little cave by the sea. I want to thanks'-'THE SPEAKS'-' for dedicating that story to me and the fact that they think I'm an awesome writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rugrats or Hellogoodbye's "Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn"

_  
The wilted flowers that I gave  
Not as nice as your bouquet  
All the lyrics that I wrote  
Not as smart as the words you spoke_

The summer of 9th grade my mother kept telling me I was looking like a love sick puppy. Then the summer of 10th grade my mother told me I was looking like a wounded alley cat that got into a fight. Then the summer of 11th grade, she told me how I reminded her of her self on the night of her first date with my father: giddy and hopeful. I guess I did. But all I knew was I was in love with Kimi Finster.

_  
The starlight above my hometown  
Ain't as bright as the star I've found  
Every drawing that I drew  
Was never, ever as cute as you_

Well it was the summer of 9th grade when she looked a like a well a girl. She and Lil knew once they became official freshmen they couldn't go out of the house looking like "babies". I always knew Angelica had something to do with it. I guess that's when I first discovered my crush on Kimi. We put an underground pool in the back yard when Dad got a great raise it was his gift to the family. Well they guys, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie and me where playing something in the pool when she walked out with Lil in a tiny little blue bikini. Well, let me just tell you, I think I hit puberty right then.

_  
Serious as a heart attack  
I'm looking in my almanac  
I've gotta find out all the things  
Find out where she got her wings  
Shimmy shimmy quarter turn  
I feel like I will never learn  
How can I check lost and found  
When I'm too busy getting down_

9th grade just flew by. We had our first homecoming, witch I took Maggie Wilson. We had out first everything. When the summer came around I knew this summer was going to be a great summer. Was I wrong? Tommy and Lil became a couple. I always knew they had a thing for each other. I mean even when they where babies they where attached, and just adorable together. I was still infatuated with Kimi. Even though I had a fair share of girl friends this year. Allison Tilly broke up with me the day school ended. So, I was the only one with a someone. Lil and Tommy, Chuckie and Angelica (who would of thought?) Dil and some weird girl that moved down the street, Harold and Susie and Kimi and Dean Willow. So I was the only one. I mean I had a few girl friends that summer but it didn't mean anything. They would be over as soon as they started. I was just unhappy looking at Kimi and that dickhead Dean. It didn't help much either when they where all over each other right in my back yard.

_Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start accelerating  
try and take it back to square one_

10th grade got a little better. There was a new girl in school so Dean broke up with Kimi for her, Dick. He broke up with her right before Homecoming so I being the gentlemen I was asked her to come with me. She looked bugged eyed with a huge grin on her face and she said yes. We got a limo. We all met up at Tommy's house. Lil looked great, with a pink halter dress on and her hair curled. Tommy is really lucky to have such a great person. But Kimi she looked better. She had her in an up-do thing with a black tube dress. She looked amazing. When we got to the place where they held it we all got out and went our own ways. We're supposed to meet at 10:30 at the door. But an hour through, Kimi wanted to leave. So I took her outside. We just sat there talking till I got her to come back in. It was because of Dean and how he was basically having sex with the new girl right on the dance floor. Asshole. It was one of the greatest nights of my life.

_  
I swear that I'm not kidding  
We're just trying to fit in  
With the other answers  
Questions never confirmed  
States that keep us far apart  
Turn down the beating of my heart  
Mark the places in my book  
With photographs we never took_

When summer came around me and Kimi got close. I mean very close. She became my best friend. We became together the odd ones out with out a someone. But with the two of us not having anyone makes us a someone. I guess. Chuckie got his license a few months back so he always up to driving us around. I guess it's another way to get his mind off of Angelica leaving this summer for college. She graduated along with Susie and Harold. Poor guy. At least this is his last year. Like I was saying he drove us around. We all became beach bums this summer. Since it was the 3 of theirs last summers Drew (he hates when I call him that) got us a house on the beach for a week. Tommy's mom wasn't that happy about it. Neither was Mr. Finster. Since Tommy and Kimi where only in 11th grade. Dil was not aloud to go. I'm kind of happy about that since he's been really weird lately. His new girl friend got him to join some cult. I swear. Mom got Dee Dee to go along with it. She had a hard time getting Chas to go along. He let Chuckie go but not Kimi, I think Mom threaten him. So we packed up our stuff and left.

_  
I swear that I'm not kidding  
Night time is so pretty  
With all the stars above your eyes  
And sneaking out and making ties  
States that keep us far apart  
Track the beating with a chart  
Mark the rhythyms that I shook  
Everytime I caught you look!_

The week at the beach I will never forget. It was fun and relaxing. Chuckie and Angelica spent a lot of alone time together. Since it was their last summer together. Angelica is going to FSU and Chuckie well he plans on going to Columbia. I know the distance is going to get to them. Kimi and I shared a lot of good moments. We spent the week around 4th of July. So one night we made a bon fire. We where all laughing and joking it was pretty nice till Kimi walked away. I chased her down. "Kimi, what's wrong?" I asked. "I can't do this Phil, I just can't" she said. I had no idea what she was talking about. Well, I told her. Then she kissed me. After she looked away and I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. I turned her head back to me and I kissed her. We spent 10 minutes down by the huge rocks by the ocean. It was the best 10 minutes of my life. I swear I hope next summer my mother will say "Phil, you remind me of a kitten that just discovered how to play with yarn: happy and in love"

K, I'm done. The song doesn't go. But what ever. I hope you like it. It's my last one for a while.

Review if you want.


End file.
